ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2014/May
May 1 Twitter :"Ready to rave? #3days till The ARTPOP Ball" 5-1-14 Twitpic 001.jpg Out in Fort Lauderdale, Florida Gaga was seen out in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA. She took pics with her fans. 5-1-14 Out in Fort Lauderlade 001.jpeg :Lady Gaga is wearing a sunglasses by Tom Ford. May 2 Leaving the Bank Atlantic Center in Fort Lauderdale, Florida Gaga was spotted at Bank Atlantic Center for her rehearsal in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. 5-2-14 Heading in Fort Lauderdale, Florida 001.JPG 5-2-14 Heading in Fort Lauderdale, Florida 002.JPG 5-2-14 Heading in Fort Lauderdale, Florida 003.JPG :Lady Gaga is wearing a jacket by ???, short by ???, a shoes by Azzedine Alaïa and sunglasses by Tom Ford. May 3 Twitter :"Just two more sleeps until #TheARTPOPBall #iLoveRehearsal ���� pic.twitter.com/4oiO6rvC6U" 5-3-14 Twitpic 001.jpg :"1 day till we RAVE. IM Not Kidding! GET OUT YOUR PACIFIER SEASHELLS DREADLOCKS AND GARDEN PANTIES" LittleMonsters.com :"1 day till artRave" 5-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg May 4 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: BB&T Center 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg 5-4-14 Venus - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 Just Dance - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 007.jpg 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 001.jpg 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 003.jpg 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 002.jpg 5-4-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-4-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.png The artRAVE Ball Tour Interlude.jpg 5-4-14 Bad Romance - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 Bad Romance - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-4-14 Gypsy - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-4-14 Backstage at BankAtlantic Center in Florida 001.jpg 5-4-14 Backstage at BankAtlantic Center in Florida 002.jpg May 5 Twitter May 6 Twitter :"Just had a preliminary preshow sweat ala hot yoga I'm so excited to party with HOTLANTA #RaverProblems #MONSTER LOVE pic.twitter.com/xUpw4Q0awP" 5-6-14 Twitpic 001.jpeg :"LETS GO! Trend it #artRAVEatlanta My digital popstar friend Hatsune Miku is up next!" :"I love her so much she's from our planet! #HatsuneMiku #artRaveOpener I'm jealous of that quick change! http://instagram.com/p/nrKOTPJFED/ ''" :"@''" :Lady Gaga is wearing a bikini by María Ke Fisherman (Spring/Summer 2014) Instagram :"I love her so much she's from our planet! #HatsuneMiku #artRaveOpener I'm jealous of that quick change!" 5-6-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/nrKOTPJFED/ artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Philips Arena 5-6-14 Just Dance - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-6-14 MANiCURE - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-6-14 Backstage at Philips Arena in Atlanta 001.jpg|Backstage 5-6-14 Backstage at Philips Arena in Atlanta 002.jpg May 7 Instagram :"Show #2 broke my heel. Only a mentally insane person would break their heel dressed like an octopus, have no idea, and keep dancing. #artRave" 5-7-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"Gypsy Life" 5-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter LittleMonsters.com :"S-L-A-Y" 5-7-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg May 8 Instagram :"Asia Makes It Rain" 5-8-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/nwXQ5ppFNL/ Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Consol Energy Center 5-8-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-8-14 Applause - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-8-14 Backstage at Consol Energy Center in Pennsylvania 001.jpg 5-8-14 Backstage at Consol Energy Center in Pennsylvania 002.jpg Out in Pittsburgh 5-8-14 Out in Pittsburgh 001.jpg 5-8-14 Out in Pittsburgh 002.jpg May 9 Instagram :"Asia Makes it Rain II (I love my dog so much it's literally an illness)" 5-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/nyAOxUpFB4/ :"Asia makes cute faces ����I love her ��" 5-9-14 Instagram 002.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/nyIE8eJFNx/ Twitter :"Asia Makes it Rain II (I love my dog so much it's literally an illness) http://instagram.com/p/nyAOxUpFB4/ ''" :"''Pittsburgh u were BRILLIANT AMAZING last night Your stories touched my heart & your energy was limitless. ARTPOP is in full creative force ��" May 10 LittleMonsters.com :"#artRave pic right before Swine! ��" 5-10-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Twitter :"#artRave pic right before Swine!�� - http://bplane.co/6Qw4NW hands were in the air the whole show!" :"I'm so excited for tonight CONNECTICUT we are gonna give you a show you will never forget! We love you see you soon! ������������ #artRave" :"@mKiK808 thank you! We love and miss u!" :"ARE U READY MOHEGAN SUN #21min trend it #artRaveConnecticut post your pictures!" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Mohegan Sun Gaga debuted a new wig during Act IV of the show which she only wore for tonight. Gaga also wore a clear cloak during Fashion! in addition to the angel wings leotard outfit. 5-10-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-10-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-13-14 Fashion - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-10-14 Backstage at Mohegan Sun in Connecticut 001.jpg|Backstage 5-10-14 Backstage at Mohegan Sun in Connecticut 002.jpg May 11 Twitter :"�� BatAngelPig - http://bplane.co/uXJGhu" :"Thank you for all my beautiful Mother's Day messages, been with my mom and sister all day. I am so thankful god brought you all to me. ������" LittleMonsters.com :"��''" 5-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Instagram :"''Asia doesn't like when I go to yoga ��" 5-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/n4E3_YpFAO/ May 12 Twitter :"@MaryJaneHistory they are the sweetest I have ever seen! Thank you for posting ������ little angels!" :"Are u READY DC? I love you! I can't wait to hug and squeeze you!" :"DC crowd was so incredible. I just love how we slowly crack though America, your party weirdness rising like tentacles ��love you" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Verizon Center Gaga returned to using the blonde bob wig for Act IV. 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 003.jpg 5-12-14 Backstage at Verizon Center in Maryland 001.jpeg|Backstage Leaving the Verizon Center in Washington 5-12-14 Leaving the Verizon Center in Washington 001.jpg May 13 Twitter :"@OscarCOfficial omg! The Phoenix has not yet risen!" :"I am playing Madison Square Garden tonight! It's my hometown arena, and I couldn't feel more grateful and proud to be back! ������ I love NY" :"Asia thinks she's a mermaid �� http://instagram.com/p/n8rqOyJFHU/ ''" :"''We're back at Madison Square Garden! Just a hometown girl livin' the dream. I belong to u NY. #SoldOut" 5-13-14 Twitter 001.jpg Instagram :"Asia thinks she's a mermaid ��" 5-13-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/n8rqOyJFHU/ Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment and meeting with her fans. 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a bonnet by???, sunglasses by???, a jacket by???, a shirt by ??? and boots by Azzedine Alaïa. Outside at Madison Square Garden in NYC 5-13-14 Twitter 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Madison Square Garden Backstage 5-13-14 Backstage at MSG in NYC 001.jpg 5-13-14 Backstage at MSG in NYC 002.jpg Leaving the MSG in NYC 5-13-14 Leaving the MSG in NYC 001.jpg 5-13-14 Leaving the MSG in NYC 002.jpg May 14 Twitter :"We had an absolutely killer show last night. The rave was electric, and the audience unforgettable! Thank u NY you make my dreams come true!" :"Asia gotta selfie with T.I ����#AsiaTIselfie http://instagram.com/p/n_KzFFJFBm/" Instagram :"Asia gotta selfie with T.I #AsiaTIselfie" 5-14-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"Asia sleeps with her mommy after MSG" 5-14-14 Instagram 002.jpg Avatar Studios Gaga was seen leaving her apartment and arriving and leaving the Avatar Studios in NYC. 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 5-14-14 Arriving at a Building in NYC 001.jpg 5-14-14 Leaving a building in NYC 001.jpg Outside at her apartment in NYC 5-15-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg May 15 Twitter :"@tommylondon what was that quote you told me last night? was it really David Lee Roth Im not sure.. it was good #pearlsGIRLS" :"You know why it's so lonely at the top? Because it's too crowded at the bottom. - @DavidLeeRoth" Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen again leaving her apartment with her boyfriend Taylor Kinney, and she meeting with her fans in NYC. 5-15-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-15-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Wells Fargo Center May 17 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Joe Louis Arena May 18 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Quicken Loans Arena May 20 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Xcel Energy Center May 22 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MTS Centre May 25 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Scotiabank Saddledome May 24 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Rexall Place May 28 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: KeyArena May 30 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Rogers Arena Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion